Mega Change
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Megamind suffers a small accident leaving Roxanne & Metro Man care for him along side Minion, but when Megamind wakes up things start 'changing,' but are the changes good or bad for our Hero in Tights. *MATURE WARNING W/ YAOI*
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So I am writing yet ANOTHER Megamind story. Trying to make one that I truely enjoy writing! If you enjoy please review. Reviews pump me up and make me want to write more and more of the story!**

***I own NOTHING of the Movie Megamind..sadly***

***WARNING: ABUSE/YAOI(Boy-x-Boy)/POSSIBLE RAPE***

* * *

**Headaches & Dancing**

"Meagmind, just give it UP! You're never gonna win. Your plans ALWAYS fail." A huff and a quick roll of her eyes. She was sick and tired of being tied to a chair, near daily, and threated with her life. She knew the blue alien would never actually hurt her let alone Metro City. She in-fact knew why the "Master of all Villinay" did what he did or aleast she assumed. Anyone that spent enough time being kidnapped like her could see what was going on.

"Ha! Not this time _Miss Richie_. THIS TIME! I have a perfect plan to stop your boyfriend in tights once and FOR ALL! MUWHAHAHAHAA!" Megamind stops his laughing as Roxanne gives him a look that says, 'really..'

"Oh what is it no..." Megamind was interrupted by a loud crash as Metro Man zoomed into the lair and quickly untied Roxanne. As he set her in a space spot, Metro Man turned to Megamind to begin their witty back and fourth banter, but the blue alien was nowhere in sight.

"Sir? SIR?!" Minion became frantic. As the fish in the robotic suit began searching about, Metro Man felt a slight pang of guilt and worry as he realized that the oversized headed alien wasn't hiding in the shadows with some crazy sheme.

Using his x-ray vision, Metro Man, hovered about the lair scanning through rubble he had created when he entered the building. Then he spotted him. Megamind was buried beneath a large part of what was left of the ceiling. What seemed like a purple-ish blue puddle was beginning to puddle around him.

Blood?

* * *

He opened his eyes tiredly. He felt dizzy and as if he was about to vomit. What was going on and where was he?

"MEGAMIND! Oh thank goodness! You're awake." Roxanne held her hands over heart as she breathed a sigh of relief. It had been almost a month since the accident. Since Megamind was knocked into A COMA! (dun dunn dunnn)

Megamind made no move at all. He stared at her with wide, wondering eyes. Roxanne began to feel very nervous under his stare. She felt something was off, then it happened.

Megaminds' eyes began glowing a bright, brilliant, emerald green. His rather large head seemed to be...shrinking...to a more human size. His body began to show signs of actually having a figure instead of literally being a straight line. Hair even began growing a an alarming rate, till it stopped just mid back in length.

Then the alien blinked and everything began to settle it seemed. Roxanne was in shock. Before her sat the STILL blue skinned alien, Megamind, but now he looked..well, like her, more or less. He could have easily passed as a human female, minus the fact he was more than likely still male and had blue skin.

A glass falling to the floor pulled Roxannes' eyes off Megamind. As she turned she knew that the same questions must have been going through Metro Mans' mind because he was wearing the samed shocked expression she had just seconds ago and for the first time in her life she heard Metro Man curse.

"What...the..Fuck?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Since this was my opening chapter I decided to leave it short. The rest of the chapters I write will be about 1,000 words or more. I hope you enjoyed it thus far and for those hoping for smut...**

**I AM GETTING TO THAT! ****I just need to make the plot work out first. **

********PLEASE: REVIEW & COMMENT****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of 'Mega Change'**

**WittyRetortFromYoursTruly: This chapter is for you! Thank you for the review!**

***WARNING: YAOI (Boy-x-Boy) Possible rape/abuse***

****I OWN NOTHING OF THE MOVIE MEGAMIND****

* * *

**Changes & Perversions**

They both stared at the 'new' Megamind. It was crazy to say the least. The blue skinned alien appeared like a normal human, minus the skin tone. How could he change his form so easily? Without that watch? Had Megamind always been able to do such things? Clearly since he could not change his blue skin, the reason why he had that watch in the first place was obivious.

"Mega...mind..? What? I mean...how? Eeeh..." Roxanne was dumb founded. She didn't know what to say. Megamind never showed this power before and why did he now? There were so many questions.

Minion came trotting in and stared at Megamind in slight shock before he spoke. "Sir? You changed your appearance. I thought you could only pick one desired form?" All eyes shifted to Minion and then back to Megamind.

Megaminds' eyes shifited about the three before him. His eyes mostly falling upon Minion. Looking him up and down with great curiousity.

"YOU'RE A FISH MONKEY! THAT'S SO COOL!" Megamind screamed with excitment dripping off every word. Everyone looked at the blue boy once more with great confusion, as said boy darted to the mechanical fish.

"Um, Sir? What are you talking about? You are the one that built this suit for me." At these words Megamind glanced up at Minion and stared at him with his own mask of confusion settled upon his face.

"I did?" Shock once more crossed everyone in the room, but Roxanne was the first to break the awkward silence that had spread about them all. Tapping him upon his shoulder to gain his attention she began. "Megamind? Do you remember...gettin knocked out by the collapsing ceiling? Anything? I mean, what do YOU remember?"

"Umm...I don't know!" He smiled brightly up at her and shrugged his arms. Minion and Roxanne exchanged worried glances between one another. "What do you mean you don't remember anything? You mean you don't remember ANYTHING about yourself...AT ALL?"

"Nope." Megamind jumped excitedly this time as if there was no problem at all. "All I know is I woke up and meet all of you!" Megamind smiled brightly at the others.

* * *

**This is very short yes, but becuase of my laptop problems I am unable to upate my stories that often.. its called the blue screen of death. Look that up DIBBLE. And those of you that have been waiting "years" on my stories...I have only been writing stories since the beginning of THIS YEAR. Complain or enjoy. I don't care, I just love writing YAOI and when I fix my computer I will update more. I am sorry. (p.s.) This chapter was upload from my WORK. I hope I do not get in trouble. **


End file.
